


Origin of a Broken Thing

by Ixthalia



Series: The Shaping & Thawing of Ice [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy Angst, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: Prequel to 'The Prodigal'.Siberia, 1966.In a secluded Hydra bunker, Komandir Mikhailov initiates an experiment to test the strength of Arnim Zola's serum formula. His victim - the man once known as James Buchanan Barnes. He enlists his young secretary, Olesya, to aid his cause and sets a plan into action that will result in the birth of a new weapon.*Read the tags, contains scenes very non-con in nature and others containing graphic descriptions of violence*





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to 'The Prodigal' and will be updated as strategically as possible to limit spoiling details in 'The Prodigal'. Will contain scenes of violence and non-consensual sex. Please mind the tags!
> 
> This story introduces Irina's mother - Olesya Alekseyvna Larina. You will not like her. God knows I don't and I'm writing her!

Olesya walked briskly down the corridor clutching the files the Komandir requested to her chest.

She’d woken well before dawn to start her day but was well put together nonetheless; wearing a navy-blue dress with a white collar and cuffs at the short sleeves, and pantyhose. The skirt went to her knee and the heels she wore were modest. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and tamed with barrettes.

She’d only worked at the Hydra facility for a few months, but she knew early on joining was one of the best decisions she’d made in her young life. Her role, however small, helped keep her superiors on track and that in turn kept the organization running. With Hydra running at top performance, the betterment the world was waiting for was surely just around the corner.

It was a fact that made getting up so early well worth it.

Olesya knocked on the Komandir’s door, quickly tucking her hair behind her ear as she waited. After a strangely long period of silence, he bid her enter.

Stepping inside, she smiled as she placed her bundle of files on his desk. The Komandir didn’t look up from his work but gave a small hum to acknowledge her.

Komandir Anton Mikhailov was a remarkable man. He ascended through the ranks of Hydra at a speed that alarmed many, impressing the right people and eliminating the others. He wasn’t handsome in the classic sense of the word, with a pock marked face and a crooked aquiline nose, but the confidence he exuded was difficult not to be drawn to. It was that confidence that rallied his men, compelling older, more tenured agents to follow him despite his young age.

“Was there anything else I can do for you, sir?” she asked, folding her hands demurely as she stood tall, eagerly awaiting further direction.

Being the Komandir’s secretary was a tough job, but one she was happy to execute. He was a busy man and very passionate about his work, if the long hours he put in were any indication. She took comfort in knowing her role helped keep him organized and, hopefully, made his days more manageable.

He sat down his pen and glanced up at her as he safely tucked away the files, she’d brought him in a locked filing cabinet.

“You’re to accompany me to inspect the Winter Soldier,” he rose from his chair and straightened the lapels of his uniform, “I’ll require you to record my observations and make necessary arrangements.”

Olesya nodded, though nerves fluttered in her stomach.

The Winter Soldier had come into the Komandir’s care less then a week ago and while she’d not laid eyes on the man, she’d heard the gossip making its rounds through the facility. If any of it was to be believed, he was incredibly physically imposing and striking. Her colleague that shared her small cubicle had caught a glimpse of him and swore up and down that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Handsome or not, Olesya had also heard he was exceptionally brutal on missions and had killed dozens in various gruesome manners. While she had no doubt that his actions were required for Hydra’s glory, she did not think someone who could inflict such violence could be appealing in any way.

Besides, he was an asset to Hydra; more akin to a weapon then a man.

Nodding to the Komandir, she obediently followed him from his office and down a narrow corridor. As they walked, the Komandir instructed her to jot down some preliminary thoughts.

“Remind me to have our biomedical team examine the subject,” he said, “blood, bone marrow, saliva, and semen will need to be collected and sent to our laboratory.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Command is eager to have the serum formula refined before further experiments are conducted. The cryo team will also require a report to ensure the subject has not suffered any ill effects from his years on ice. Volkov will need to be forwarded that report as well.”

She scrawled his words point-form on her notepad.

“Certainly sir.”

He stopped outside a secure set of double doors and Olesya noticed only at the last minute, barely preventing herself from stumbling into him as she walked and wrote.

“You’d do best to keep next to me while we’re with him, my dear,” the Komandir cautioned her as he typed his secure code into the keypad, “He’s more animal then man and while his leash is firmly in my hand, I’d not see harm come to you.”

Olesya swallowed hard but nodded.

When the doors opened, she obediently followed him into the room. Techs milled about performing their various duties and an open cryo pod was being scrubbed down. In the middle of the room stood the Winter Soldier. He was remarkably still, so much so that a passerby who might not know better could very well assume he was a statue.

Whether he was man, statue, or animal, Olesya couldn’t deny he was…pretty.

He stood six feet tall and was incredibly muscular. The techs had removed his shirt, allowing her a generous glimpse of his toned stomach and the mouth-watering v of his Adonis belt. His brown hair was long and unkempt, and she could tell he was attempting to almost hide behind it, his blue eyes downcast as if he was uncomfortable with so many eyes on him.

Strange, she thought.

Olesya cleared her throat and stood out of the way, pen poised to jot down the Komandir’s words.

“Subject appears in pique physical condition,” the Komandir mused, circling the soldier as he poked and prodded him “cryostasis does not appear to have caused muscle atrophy in the least.”

Olesya scribbled away, trying to keep her gaze down on her notepad but unable to stop herself from glancing upward to ogle the soldier.

Her colleague was right…the man really was handsome.

Even the twisted, scarred skin on his shoulder where his prosthetic arm met his flesh couldn’t detract from it.

“Any theories on how cryostasis would have impacted his virility?” the Komandir asked the doctor who was taking the soldier’s vitals.

“In theory, it should not have impacted him at all,” the man answered, “biologically and physically he is capable of performing sexually. I suspect he may need some encouragement –

“He is a soldier, he’ll do as he is commanded,” the Komandir snapped, irritated.

“Apologies, Komandir. I simply mean to point out that he’s only been commanded to kill,” the doctor said, “and his handlers have done a fine job reminding him he isn’t a man but a weapon. You’re asking a weapon to fuck a woman…”

The komandir stopped his pacing and glared at the doctor.

“You’ll watch your words, doctor,” he warned, gesturing to Olesya, “we’re in mixed company and your vulgarity is most unbecoming.”

The doctor swallowed hard and nodded to her, managing to mutter an apology before returning to his work.

“I don’t care about any reservations the asset might have,” the Komandir continued, “Command wants the potency of the serum he’s been given proven. Should any children he sire inherit his enhanced attributes…it could do a great deal to further Hydra’s good work.”

He glanced over to Olesya, holding her gaze for a moment before continuing.

“Ensure blood and specimen samples are rushed. It’s imperative we have those results.”

“Of course, komandir,” the doctor said with a nod, moving to gather the supplies he needed to collect a blood sample.

“Notify me the moment they’re gathered,” he ordered, headed towards Olesya and the door, “Command is eager to see our experiments begin and I would hate to report that your inadequacy cost us valuable time and resources.”

* * *

“How strong is your faith in Hydra’s ambitions?” the Komandir asked her once they returned to his office.

He’d poured himself a whiskey and, after offering her a glass which she politely declined, reclined in his desk chair.

Olesya swallowed hard but held her head high.

“Unbreakable, komandir,” she replied.

He took a sip of his drink.

“Command has approved a new experiment on the Winter Soldier that I put forth nearly a year ago for consideration,” he began, “namely, I seek to prove the strength of Arnim Zola’s serum and refine it. I believe the enhancements the asset gained as a result of his exposure to Zola’s formula can be passed down to any children he might father. If I succeed, Hydra will become even more formidable.”

“A worthy goal, sir,” Olesya said with a nod.

She truly believed it too. Anything that gave Hydra an edge - anything - had to be worth it.

He sat his glass down and watched her closely.

“I believe in your resolve,” he said, tone stern and decided, “which is why I wanted to ask if you would participate.”

_W-What?_

Olesya, wide-eyed, stammered her response as she struggled to process what he had said.

“Y-You’d like me to…allow the Winter Soldier to…”

“I’d like you to bed him, yes,” the Komandir confirmed, “as many times as necessary for you to conceive.”

“I…I…I’m not sure what to say,” she managed, chest tight and heart racing.

She was young, having only just turned twenty years of age a few weeks prior. The very idea of carrying a child wasn’t something she had ever entertained and the thought of subjecting her body to childbirth was frightening.

“Your safety is of the utmost importance, Olesya,” he explained, “I’d have him restrained to ensure he’d be unable to hurt you and I can assure you that you’ll be allowed as much privacy as is safe.”

His promises were…somewhat reassuring. The asset was handsome, yes, but she knew he was capable of extreme violence. As appealing as the idea of getting to touch, kiss, and caress his perfectly sculpted body was, she didn’t want to get hurt.

“The…the child…”

It was all she could stammer, her mind muddled, but he understood where she was going.

“Would be cared for by Hydra,” he promised her, “you’d not be burdened with raising the babe.”

That alleviated one concern at the very least. She had no real desire to be a mother but if her cooperation in this experiment aided Hydra and advanced their goals…

Could she afford to decline?

“He’d be securely bound?” she asked quietly, mind racing, “he’d…not be permitted to…take me?”

He was a mountain of muscle and his metal arm made her nervous. She was fearful that, if allowed to his own devices, he could hurt her.

“We’ll not risk him harming you,” he soothed, “he is an asset, a weapon. As a valued agent of Hydra, you’ll oversee everything – pace, position, etcetera. Our only requirement is that you lay with him frequently. Hydra doctors will monitor your care and you will be generously compensated for your time.”

She considered it, mulling over her concerns.

That she was expected to have sex with a stranger, a man with no name, didn’t bother her too greatly. He was hardly a true man after all; more of a weapon. This would merely be an…unorthodox manner of using said weapon…

The notion of carrying a child felt…bizarre but if she wasn’t expected to truly be a mother to it afterwards…maybe it would be alright.

“If you have doubts, my dear,” he began, irritated by her pause, “then I do too…about you and your commitment to this enterprise. There is no place in Hydra for weakness or doubt. We’re calling on you to step up for our goals…I’d thought you’d do so without question…”

Olesya blinked quickly, dissipating the fog that muddled her mind and hurrying to reassure him.

“I-I don’t have doubts, Komandir,” she hurried, desperate to assuage his reservations, “I’ll do it, I swear to you. I will not let Hydra down.”

Komandir Mikhailov gave a small, easy-to-miss smirk as he brought his glass to his lips and took a leisurely sip of the expensive liquid.

“Excellent, my dear.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olesya's sessions with the Winter Soldier begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in updating, folks! I was out of commission for a bit with the flu but managed a bit of a rewrite of my notes for the next few chapters of 'The Prodigal'. I've got more angst coming in that story and will have to post a few more chapters there before this story is updated (trying to limit spoilers), just as a heads up.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when the guards pulled him from the filthy cot that served as his bed. Their touch jerked him violently into consciousness, but he said nothing to protest their handling. He never did.

Instead, he followed them obediently down the hallway to a small, sterile looking room. A gurney was set up in the middle of the room and carts with medical equipment had been wheeled in. A doctor stood nearby and was tugging on exam gloves without looking up.

Nerves bubbled up in his chest.

Was he to be prepared for a new experiment? He couldn’t be certain. He’d been given another session in the chair after being examined by someone they called ‘komandir’, and he couldn’t remember if something had been said.

He thought of the chair and shivered despite his best efforts not to. No one seemed to notice though, so he squared his shoulders and attempted to swallow his unease.

He obeyed when he was ordered to sit on the gurney and sat still and quiet as the doctor took his vitals. A nurse entered and drew his blood. No one looked him in the eye.

When they had all he thought they needed, the doctor order him to stand.

He complied but tensed when the man reached for his belt.

The asset swallowed hard, bile rising in his throat as the doctor unbuckled the belt and roughly tugged down his pants and underwear until they were around his ankles. Now naked, another shiver rolled over him and he forced himself to keep his gaze up and forward despite his discomfort.

The doctor manhandled him roughly before scribbling something down on a chart and muttering an order to the nurse.

Before the asset could process what was happening, the nurse had slipped off her gloves and sauntered over to him from the other side of the room. She grabbed his flaccid cock with one hand, cupping his balls with the other. He jerked at the sudden, intimate contact, petrified and confused. The doctor and guards remained on the perimeter of the room, but he forgot they even existed when the nurse began to work her hand up and down his length.

He shuddered and closed his eyes, clenching his fists at his sides as a bizarre and foreign sensation enveloped him.

Had he felt this before? God, he hoped so.

But as great as it felt, he could help but feel…wrong.

She stilled her movements when she’d coaxed him to full hardness, standing back to allow the doctor to continue his exam. The asset felt as though the wind had been knocked from him and took deep, gasping breaths to calm himself and attempt to process what the hell was going on.

“Cryostasis does not appear to have negatively impacted the asset’s ability to become aroused,” the doctor muttered as he reviewed his notes on the chart, “I do not foresee any major issues that would delay the commencing of the komandir’s experiment.”

The asset faintly registered the doctor’s words. Still desperately hard, he wasn’t sure what to do or what they could be talking about. He knew better then to attempt to touch himself, but it was agonizing. As confusing as the woman’s touch had been, there had been a tantalizing tightening of a coil in the pit of his stomach he was curious to see chased.

The doctor order him to pull up his pants and he did so, albeit slowly. The tight fabric of his underwear coupled with the constricting pressure of his pants over his erection was painful. He grimaced but waited patiently as the doctor finished his work, only to be roughly pushed from the room and led back down the hall.

The guards pushed him into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Alone again and thoroughly confused, the asset returned to his cot to attempt to make sense of what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Olesya sat nervously on the edge of the gurney, twisting and fidgeting as she waited for the nurse and doctor to join her. She’d been instructed to disrobe and change into a hospital gown, and she had done so quickly, her nerves demanding nothing less.

Since deciding to participate in the experiment, she’d continued to run through it all. A large part of her was still fearful of having to carry a child. Being a mother had never been something that appealed to her and while Mikhailov had assured her she’d not be expected to care for the child, she was still going to have to endure childbirth.

Olesya reminded herself, for what seemed like the hundredth time, that it was all for Hydra. How could she not give everything to the cause she believed so wholly in?

Her ruminations were interrupted by the return of the nurse and doctor. She was quiet and composed throughout the exam, wincing only when the doctor began her pelvic exam.

It was as the nurse was taking her blood that the intrusive questions began.

How many sexual partners she’d had, the last time she’d been intimate with a man, if she had ever been pregnant before, the composition of her immediate family…

But she answered them all, knowing it was all to ensure her continued health throughout the experiment.

When they left, she was able to change into her regular clothing, and made to return to her duties. The experiment might be imminent, but she still had other duties. The komandir’s day would be in ruins if she failed to keep him in order.

As afraid of childbirth as she was, she was excited to begin.

Mikhailov had provided her with the comprehensive medical report detailing the asset’s physical examination, to ease any concerns she might have had. She’d been grateful for that and relieved to read that the asset had no health concerns and was expected to be able to perform.

She was giddy with excitement and very eager to get her hands on him.

With a sigh, Olesya took a seat at her desk and looked over the files that had appeared there in the time she’d been gone.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Olesya stood beside the komandir in the observation room, watching through the two-way mirror as guards prepped the asset for their first session. He was shirtless, wearing dark tactical trousers and heavy boots but nothing else. They pushed him down into the ECT chair and she saw something akin to fear in the man’s eyes.

Strange, she thought.

They were tightening the straps around his flesh arm and preparing the magnetic clamp that would restrain his metal arm, when the komandir broke the silence.

“Do you have any last-minute questions or concerns, Olesya?” he asked.

She swallowed hard, heart racing in building excitement but also anxiety.

“Do I need to be naked?” she muttered, aware it had to sound foolish.

He shook his head.

“It’s not required, my dear,” he said, not looking up from the monitoring equipment he had been readying, “simply remove the bits of clothing required to perform the deed. The guards will remain outside in the hallway, but I’ll remain here to monitor the situation and make sure no harm comes to you.”

“Y-You’ll be watching?”

For some reason, she hadn’t considered the possibility before. It made sense, for safety as he had said, but having an audience…

As excited as she was that certainly dampened it.

“I appreciate that might be uncomfortable for you, Olesya,” he began, glancing up at her, “but for your safety, I’ll have to insist.”

“And the monitoring equipment?”

“To track his vitals,” Mikhailov said quickly, clearly guessing her fear, “I can assure you there will be no video or audio recording kept. The equipment will allow me to listen in, but nothing is saved.”

Olesya nodded, turning her attention back to the mirror.

She watched as a guard put something that looked like a muzzle on the asset and turned to the komandir for explanation.

“To prevent him from biting you, my dear,” he answered, “a precaution, nothing more.”

The guards engaged the magnetic clamp that immobilized his metal arm, and she noticed the asset start to take rapid, short breaths.

When the guards had stepped from the room, the komandir looked to her and gestured to the door leading to the holding area the asset was in.

Taking a deep breath, Olesya stepped out of the monitoring room and into the asset’s space.

The second the door closed behind her, she realized just how quiet the asset’s room was. She could hear his panicked breathing and a slight hum she suspected came from the device restraining his metal arm.

She approached cautiously, acutely aware of the asset’s confused eyes following her as she went.

As she neared, she took a moment to appreciate just how beautiful he was.

Curiosity soon got the best of her and she slowly neared him until finally she could run her fingers across his chest. The movement was slow, savoring, and she was surprised by just how soft his skin was.

He winced at the contact and she glanced up to look him in the eye, noticing for the first time just how striking his blue eyes were.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she whispered as her fingers continued to wander.

She avoided the scared flesh at his shoulder where metal and flesh met, deciding instead to explore his other arm. She traced a vein that ran the length of his arm, pausing to appreciate the bulging muscles as she went.

Glancing down to his tight stomach, she noticed that he was already tenting in his trousers, her light touches obviously to his liking. She gave him a smirk and set about unbuckling his belt, tugging it back enough to allow her access. She unzipped his fly and sucked in a breath through her teeth before delving a bold hand down to grasp his half-hard cock.

He gasped and arched his back but was bound too tightly to allow for much more movement. Not that Olesya was paying much mind or could bring herself to care.

She supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised to discover a man so beautiful also had a beautiful cock.

Olesya bit her lip as she continued her ministrations.

It was odd perhaps, to describe his manhood in such a way, but it was the first word that came to mind. He wasn’t circumcised and as she stroked him to full attention, easing back his foreskin, she was able to see just how impressive he was. Thick in her hand, she wondered as she stroked how he would feel inside of her.

Olesya slowed her movements, glancing up at him.

His chest heaved with short, excited breaths. He’d squeezed his eyes shut and was trembling but made no sound other than the odd strained whine.

She withdrew her hand and stood tall between his parted legs. He sucked in a desperate breath and cracked one eye open to regard her in confusion.

Olesya slipped off her heels and hiked up her skirt, hooked her thumbs under the band of her panties and slowly pulled them down. Stepping out of them once they reached her ankles, she hooked them on the arm of his chair and regarded him.

His eyes were open, bright and blue and riddled with confusion.

“It’ll be alright,” she soothed, pressing one hand to his thigh and the other to his shoulder, “but I need your help, soldat. I need you to get me pregnant.”

His breathing became more erratic and he seemed to be trying to sink away from her as she made to straddle his hips.

“Hydra needs us to do this,” she whispered as she relaxed against him, adjusting her skirt so it wasn’t in the way.

His cock brushed against the inside of her thigh and she jumped slightly at the contact. There was a small bottle of lube in the pocket of her dress but given how excited she was she doubted she’d need it.

Wanting to savor the moment, she leaned in to press a kiss to his neck, breathing in deeply before continuing to press a trail of kisses to his warm skin.

Wrapping one arm around his neck to steady herself as she kissed his neck, she reached her free hand down between them to grasp his cock.

“I think,” she whispered into his neck between kisses, “I think I need you inside of me…”

She moaned low as she guided herself over him and lowered her hips, the blunt head of his cock pressing against her womanhood. Heart racing as a desperate desire rushed through her, she let go of his cock as he slid inside, lowering herself at a torturously slow pace until he was buried inside of her.

The asset gave a tight, pained whine and threw back his head. She took the opportunity to lavish playful nips along his neck, not moving her hips just yet. He was large and despite her arousal, there was a slight burn as he stretched her. It was delicious to her though and she opened her legs wide to press down onto him, moaning at the fullness.

And, god, did he ever fill her.

“You feel so good,” she muttered, the praise leaving her of its own accord.

Grasping his shoulders, she leaned back so she could watch him as she started to rock against him.

“Oh, god,” she hissed, digging her nails into his flesh and dragging her hands down his chest, leaving red welts in her wake.

She shifted to give herself the leverage she needed to better lift herself and picked up the pace, bouncing wildly on his cock as her body squeezed him.

A pleased smirk tugging at her lips, she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Am I tight enough for you, soldat?” she whispered, unsure where her boldness was coming from but too overcome with bliss to question it.

“More, soldat,” she keened as he struck a particularly sweet spot inside of her, “give me more…”

Olesya felt the familiar tightening in her core of her approaching climax and reached down between them to roughly rub her clit.

Her climax slammed into her and she buried her face in the curve of his neck, biting him roughly to stifle her shaky cries.

She slumped against him, wrapping her arms around him as her breathing evened. Her lips pressed to his sweat-slick skin, she searched for and located his pulse point, pressing a firm kiss to it.

As pleasantly spent as she was, she knew her release wasn’t what Hydra needed.

Dazed, she pulled back to look him in the eye as she slowly bounced up and down on him.

“You need to come, soldat,” she managed between tight breaths, “come…come inside of me.”

He did as she bid with a shaky, low whine a few sloppy thrusts later. As he trembled beneath her, Olesya felt his release deep inside of her, clinging to him until he went lax.

Deed done, Olesya patted his cheek and eased herself off him, wincing as his cock slipped from her.

She was straightening her skirt and reaching for her panties when the komandir’s voice filled the room.

“Again, Olesya.”

Startled, she glanced back over her shoulder to the mirror.

“Take him again, my dear,” he clarified, “we need to take every opportunity we can if you’re to become pregnant.”

Nodding, Olesya turned back to the asset.

“Ready, soldat?”

* * *

Olesya’s ‘special visits’ to the Winter Soldier continued for three months until one day when she realized her period was late. An appointment with the doctor confirmed it and everyone involved with the experiment celebrated.

She was pregnant.

Komandir Mikhailov confined her to her room, relieving her of her duties as his secretary, and she was closely monitored by a team of expertly trained doctors and nurses. Her every desire was seen to and she relished every ounce of special attention that was paid to her.

In an instant, she’d become the most important person in the facility.

However, just two weeks after confirming her pregnancy, a series of painful stomach cramps alarmed her team.

After a handful of tests, she was told she had miscarried the child.

The komandir was disappointed and Olesya took it personally, berating herself for failing both him and Hydra with her failure. Thankfully, she was allowed another opportunity to do her part for Hydra and her ‘special visits’ resumed.

She returned to the Winter Soldier’s room as the world was ringing in the new year, this time with renewed vigor and determination. No longer phased by the knowledge Mikhailov was watching, she quickly stripped as she stood before the restrained man, hurrying onto his lap and moaning in delight as she pressed her breasts to his warm chest.

She sank down on his cock without ceremony, riding him until they were both spent.

After one long, lovely night, after she’d had him twice and was far too spent to move, she whispered to him.

“I lost the baby you gave me,” she confessed, running her fingers up and down his flesh arm as their breathing evened out, “the doctor said it happens but…but I hate that I failed Hydra.”

The asset gave a dazed hum but said nothing. He never did, and she never bothered to ask if he even could with the muzzle on.

She supposed it was better he couldn’t.

She leaned back to look at him and brushed his sweat-soiled hair back out of his face.

“As much as I enjoy our visits,” she said with a smirk, shaking her hips teasingly against him, “I need you to do your job, soldat. Do you understand?”

She ran her hand up his chest and settled it at his neck. Her hands were small and slender, but she’d found she liked having one at his neck, squeezing ever so lightly.

He nodded and she smiled.

“You going to put a baby in me?” she taunted in a low, seductive voice.

He groaned and she reached down between them to grasp his half-hard cock.

“Once more, soldat.”


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olesya enjoys the Winter Soldier a final time before giving birth, and Komandir Mikhailov makes his claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Non-con, dub-con, lactation kink, breast milk consumption!***

Olesya threw herself into the duty she had been entrusted with, devotedly visiting the Winter Solider for six months until finally, mercifully, his seed took root.

And stayed.

The reality that she had succeeded thrilled her – the imminent birth of the child less so.

Olesya did not enjoy being pregnant, save the attention Mikhailov and Hydra lavished upon her. Her back ached, her ankles had swollen, and her breasts were large and uncomfortably tender. She could not sleep and was exhausted no matter what she did.

So when the projected day of the child’s birth came and went, she waddled down to medical.

The doctors ensured her everything was well with the child, and that sometimes births can be stubborn.

They urged patience and Olesya tried, for the komandir’s sake if no one else.

But by the fifth day she was sick of it. She wanted the child out of her so she could return to her duties and get back to her life. So she called for the guards and ordered them to escort her down to the soldier’s cell.

She had not seen him in months, as there was no need to once her doctor’s felt comfortable this pregnancy wouldn’t be lost. He’d gone back to his duties and had been doing well by all accounts. But now…now she required him once more.

One more special visit…

She remained outside the cell as the guards entered, waking the solider from his ratty cot and hurriedly binding him to it with rope and chain. Olesya peeked around the corner and saw that the soldier was confused but offering no resistance as the guards securely bound him.

That he was still so well behaved pleased her.

The more senior guard stood back, turning to her and giving her a terse nod.

Olesya stepped inside and the two men slipped past her to stand guard outside. They left the cell door opened, but she was so desperate she hardly cared.

Let them watch, it didn’t matter.

All that mattered was removing the dreadful brat from her womb.

She turned to the restrained man; whose uncertain gaze was upon her.

She watched in amusement as his gaze fell from her face to her swollen stomach, now over nine months heavy with child.

“Good Morning, soldat,” she spoke, approaching him slowly and caressing her stomach, “you were successful, as you can see.”

He said nothing, despite being unmuzzled, and she grinned.

She stopped and untied the thin belt holding secure her simple dress. Her growing, awkward stomach made fitting into her usual wardrobe impossible. That meant months upon months of unflattering dresses…

Another pain for her to endure.

She shirked the dress off, letting it fall to the cold stone floor. She wore no bra or camisole, only a pair of matronly panties that she loathed.

But again, they were all that fit.

The soldier’s gaze travelled across her naked body and she considered blindfolding him but ultimately decided to simply get down to business.

She needed his cock inside of her, needed his thrusts to urge the child out…

“The babe is late,” she explained as she stood beside the cot and began lazily unfastening his belt, “and I’m eager to push the brat into the world and be done with this.”

She jerked his trousers down, pulling his flaccid cock from its confines and frowning in disappointment.

“I need you hard, soldat,” she whispered, stroking him roughly, “the doctor has told me sex can induce labor, so you’re going to enjoy me one last time.”

He grunted, head rolling back as much as it could, but did not get as hard as she needed.

Huffing in frustration, she leaned over him, quickly gathering saliva up in her mouth before spitting on his cock in her hand.

She spread her spit over his length with each jerk of her hand, and he gritted his teeth. It had better be enough, she thought angrily, as she wasn’t about to debase herself by taking his cock in her mouth.

As she touched him, she caught his gaze fall to her stomach and gave him a sharp look as an idea came to her.

“Does it please you? My belly, heavy with child? Your child?”

He swallowed hard and she eyed his mouth, surprised by how much she liked the shape of his lips.

“You did this to me,” she continued, voice soft, “your seed took root deep, deep inside me…”

He grew harder in her hand and she smirked.

“Do you want to be inside of me again?” she pressed her thumb to the slit on his cockhead, grinning, “feel how tight I am?”

Her only answer was his tight, shaky breath.

It was enough.

She withdrew her hand and hastily made to straddle him.

Her large stomach hampered her, but her eagerness to have him inside of her spurred her on.

Perhaps it was knowing this was the final time she’d be able to enjoy him?

Whatever it was, she decided to take her time and sat down on his stomach, sighing as his cock grazed her buttocks.

“I admit, I’ll miss this,” she whispered, rocking her hips, “you might be a filthy animal, but you have the cock of a god…”

She got the friction she needed against her clit and bit her lip, sighing in contentment.

“Like my pussy? Will you miss it? Miss me?”

She was wet now, desperately so. Being untouched for months on end left her coiled tight.

“I’m going to ride you till I’ve had my fill, soldat,” she teased, scratching her nails down his chest and over his nipples, “you’d do well to moan for me.”

She lifted her hips, steadying herself as she shifted back and grasped his cock. Once she had him lined up with her opening, she bit her lip and sank down.

The slide of his thick cock into her tight, sensitive body left her shaking. He was thick, glorious…and her body had to stretch quickly to accommodate him.

“Fuck…yes…”

The stretch was intoxicating.

She forgot how badly she missed his cock, though she’d never admit it.

“Such a good boy,” she praised as she started rolling her hips against him, “such a good, obedient boy…”

He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as she picked up her pace.

“Watch me, soldat,” she ordered, roughly pinching one of his nipples.

She relented only when he opened his eyes.

They were pretty eyes, she thought, a lovely shade of blue. But that they teemed with a desire barely contained and something akin to fear pleased her.

Pleased her greatly.

“Look at us,” she ordered sharply.

Olesya lifted her hips so he could look down between them, so that he could see his cock half-inside of her.

And, bless him, he did.

“Good, soldat,” she praised, sinking back down to ride him, “so, so good!”

She whimpered, grasping her tender, swaying breasts greedily.

And damnit if she didn’t try to imagine his hands in place of her own.

If only…

“Fuck…more….harder…”

Olesya couldn’t help it, she was already tantalizingly close.

She pressed her hands to his pecs to brace herself and bared down.

“Such a good boy,” she breathed, “such a good cock…”

He grunted, tensing under her and she keened as she climaxed.

The soldier grimaced as she roughly rode out her climax, grinding against him with no concern taken to his comfort.

“Y-Y-Yes…”

As she came down, slowly opening her eyes, she patted his cheek.

“Good boy.”

She slid off him, reclining by his side on the cot, holding onto him to ensure she’d not fall. He was still hard, painfully so, and she eyed his glistening cock with mischievous intent.

“It’s a shame,” she pondered aloud, “that such a pretty cock is attached to such a lowly creature…”

Not bothering to look him in the eye, she lazily trailed a hand down his sculpted stomach to grasp him.

He jerked against her touch and she smiled, tightening her hold around the base of his cock.

“Such a pretty cock…”

She stroked him, alternating between fast and slow, rough and teasingly gentle.

He wriggled, grunted and moaned as she skillfully pushed him closer to spilling.

When she knew him to be close, right on the edge, she let go to caress his stomach.

He bit back a groan and she clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

“I’m not here for your pleasure, soldat. Its incidental, nothing more.”

She grunted as she shifted so she was back astride him.

“Once more, shall we?”

Olesya took him inside of her and set about a rough, sloppy pace, bouncing wildly atop of him.

“Fuck…good boy…fuck me harder…”

Below her, the soldier squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to be over.

* * *

Olesya laid beside him for some time afterwards on that small cot, though she wasn’t precisely sure why.

Too tired, she decided.

“I hope you remember this,” she muttered as she stared at the ceiling, “our time together…no matter how many times they stick you in that chair.”

He said nothing.

“You might be an animal,” she continued, “but you’ve got pretty eyes. Hopefully the child will too…would you like that?”

She felt his body tense under her head where it rested on his flesh shoulder.

“No?” she asked lightly, smiling, “don’t tell me you haven’t had fun?”

Her hand grazed his hip, fingers teasingly close to his flaccid cock.

“Its no matter,” she chuckled, “it’ll be born from your seed…”

She tapped her fingers along his length.

“But it’s not as though you’d be its parent. Nor will I. Hydra has great plans for it.”

He shifted slightly under her, no doubt uncomfortable from hours spent bound to the cot, but she paid him no mind.

His discomfort hardly mattered.

“W-Why?”

Startled, she rose and turned to look down at him.

“So you can speak?” she asked, laughing, “I thought you simple and stupid after our first few times together…”

A lie, but she wanted to pour as much salt in his wounds as possible.

His jaw clenched, blue eyes watching her closely as she shifted to her side and propped herself up on her elbow to regard him.

“Why what precisely?” she asked, smiling.

She saw his Adam’s apple bob as he no doubt debated the wisdom of replying and risking punishment.

“Why?” he asked again, voice a cracking, strained whisper, “me…this…”

She shrugged.

“You because of your strength, the gifts Hydra’s given you,” she answered dismissively, “this…us…because it was going to be someone, and my loyalty to Hydra is unwavering.”

He fell silent, seemingly processing what she said with his muddled, bruised mind.

His blue eyes shifted from her face to her stomach.

“The…baby…”

As if on cue, the cretin in her womb kicked so hard she had no doubt he could feel it as her belly rested against his.

“I’ll be happy to be rid of it,” she admitted with a sigh, “it seems to enjoy kicking my bladder and ribs…no pleasing the little thing…”

“Safe?” he asked in a murmur.

“You or the babe?” Olesya scoffed.

“B-Baby.”

She shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.”

She saw confusion in his eyes and laughed.

The Winter Soldier - pride of Hydra – was sentimental.

It was a little morsel of information she knew she would hold tight to.

“You feel for the little devil?” she asked, incredulous, “Soldat, it is not yours to concern yourself with. You’ve done your duty and when I’ve pushed this thing from my body, I’ll have done mine. I doubt we’ll see each other much afterwards. I can promise you won’t see the baby…forget about it.”

Olesya dozed against him and was on the edge of sleep when a cramp like she’d never felt before ached deep inside of her.

She winced, touching her stomach and letting out the breath she had been holding when it passed.

She felt him turn to look at her but the quip on her lips died as another, albeit less intense, cramp pinched inside of her.

She propped herself up, grasping him as it lingered longer than she would have liked.

When she opened her eyes, having squeezed them shut as the pain piqued, she found the soldier’s blue eyes on her.

“Looks like that pretty cock of yours worked its magic.”

* * *

Twenty-four hours.

A full day.

She labored the entirety of it, her moans turning into screams by the end.

She was sure, deep in the bowels of the bunker in his cell, the Winter Soldier could hear her labor to bring their baby into the world.

It was a smug little thought she clung to as her contractions worsened.

Twenty-four hours to gain the ten centimeters needed to birth the child.

And the mewling brat was pushed into the world after only thirty minutes of intense pushing.

The child cried loudly and Olesya smirked, content in the knowledge her job was done.

Hydra knew of her faith and dedication.

As the nurse tried to place the baby – a girl – on her chest, Olesya swatted her away.

She refused to hold her, refused to name her.

She was a vessel, an incubator.

Raising the thing was not on her.

Olesya was done.

* * *

A week later, Olesya’s world was starting to return to normal. She had returned to her duties as the komandir’s secretary, and her stomach was considerably smaller.

In time, perhaps she would even forget that she was pregnant at all.

As she was working on the backlog of files her temporary replacement had neglected, the komandir stepped through her open door.

“Sir,” she said quickly, standing.

He nodded, folding his hands behind his back as he regarded her.

“Have you settled back in?”

Olesya nodded, looking at the pile of work on her desk.

“I’m getting there, sir.”

“Good. Your replacement was most inadequate.”

_I can tell…_

“I’ve another request of you,” he continued, “I’m told the child you bore is healthy, but has been stubbornly refusing to consume the formula her carers have been offering her.”

“Unfortunate.”

“Very,” he stepped further into her office, which is when she heard the not so distant cries of an infant.

“Sir?”

“I require you to feed her.”

“No,” she snapped, faster than her mind could catch up and stop her.

His brow arched.

“Pardon me, my dear?”

She hurried to redeem herself.

“I-I’m sorry, sir, but you said birthing the child would end my responsibility to it –

“Her,” he corrected, “sad we did not luck out with a boy, but we’ll make do. As will you. I’ll not allow the girl to die because of your pride.”

Her chest tightened.

“Sir –

He snapped his fingers, stepping aside so two guards could enter her office.

“Sir?”

Rough, gloved hands on her arms were her only answer.

She fought, bucking wildly as the two men pushed her into her chair and pulled cuffs from their belts. Once she was cuffed securely, one guard tore open her blouse.

_No…no…no…_

She wept as he tore open her bra, baring her breasts to the room.

“Komandir! Please!”

The crying grew closer and her breasts ached.

One guard smirked down at her, coping a feel of her breast as the komandir turned to regard a portly woman carrying a mewling infant.

Olesya cried out, her breasts so incredibly tender that the gloved fingers of the pervert guard were too much for her.

“No! Sir!”

Mikhailov took the baby carefully from the woman and approached her. She bucked against the cuffs and tried to push the chair back, but a guard held it in place.

“Please!” she screamed shrilly, louder than the baby’s cries, “Please!”

He approached, scowling down at her before backhanding her.

Staggered from the intensity of his strike, she could not fight as he grabbed her breast and pressed the child’s greedy mouth to her leaking nipple.

Olesya sobbed.

“Compose yourself,” he snapped, focus fixed on keeping the baby’s lips to her nipple, “and do what your body was built for.”

The baby’s greedy suckles hurt and as the milk left her, she rolled her head back and whined.

“Stop,” she whispered, squeezing shut her eyes, “please –

Mikhailov squeezed the breast the child was nursing from, and the resulting ache silenced her.

When the baby was finished, Mikhailov wiped milk from her tiny lips and handed her back to her carer to be taken away.

He nodded to the guards, who left without releasing Olesya from the restraints.

When it was just the two of them, Mikhailov stood in front of her.

“You made this hard on yourself, Olesya,” he said coldly, evenly, “it did not have to be.”

He reached for the edges of her blouse and she sighed in relief, thinking he was going to cover her.

He did not.

Instead, he pinched her nipples and she screamed, thrashing.

One of his hands grasped her neck and stopped her cries.

“You are Hydra’s,” he reminded her, tweaking the nipple her baby had suckled, “your tits…your cunt…every bit of you.”

She watched him with wide eyes, lips trembling as she frantically thought of what he could possibly need to hear in order to placate his anger.

“You’ll feed her until an alternative is found,” he grumbled, leaning in to kiss her chest.

Olesya held her breath.

To her mortification, he replaced his rough fingers at her nipple with his lips.

“Sir! I-I…”

Her voice faded as he suckled and she felt milk leave her.

_God…no…_

He was drinking from her…drinking her breast milk…

His teeth nipped her pebbled peak and she jumped, pushing her breasts out and into his face.

He pulled back, lips leaving her nipple with a wet pop.

“So sweet,” he mused, gaze dragging down her form.

His fingers slipped under her skirt and she tensed.

_No…what? He couldn’t want...that...why?_

She winced as he tore open her stockings, grimaced as he pulled aside her panties to explore her still-tender folds.

“Your doctor tells me you require time to recuperate before you take a man again,” he mercilessly flicked her clit, smirking as she twitched and cried out, “so be it.”

He hiked up her skirt and delved between her legs.

Olesya gasped as his tongue slipped between her folds.

“Sir…”

He worked her to the edge of her pique with his tongue, but it was his thumb on her clit that pushed her over the edge.

Shaking as the tremors of her orgasm waned, she found the strength to look up at him as he rose and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

“Sweet everywhere I sample…”

“S-Sir…komandir…”

“I’ll keep in contact with your physician and the moment you’re cleared, I expected you to be in my bed. Do you understand me, Olesya?”

She swallowed hard, nodding.

Mikhailov gave a small smirk.

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) it means so much to me that you guys are enjoying this series!


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olesya brings in another to feed the child she refuses to, not realizing she's invited in a variable she can't control.

Katya awoke to the sound of soft whining coming from beyond the foot of her bed.

She groaned as she rolled over and turned on the lamp on her night side table. It illuminated her small room poorly, casting shadows across the floor to the rickety old bassinet her charge slept in.

She tip-toed across the room, careful not to make any loud noises as she did. She learned a week ago, when she first met the little girl, that she didn’t like loud noises. It made the bunker a less than ideal place to raise her, but Katya’s concerns hadn’t been well received by the komandir.

So she did the best she could and comforted the baby when something startled her.

“Hello, beautiful,” she whispered in greeting as she looked down into the bassinet, “hungry, my love?”

She gently lifted the little girl, heading back to her bed. She adjusted her pillows so she could sit comfortably with her back to the iron headboard, tugging free the ties of her nightgown so her breasts were exposed.

The little girl latched on easily enough and settled into enjoying her meal.

Katya smiled down at her and thought to her own child, gone not three weeks.

She had been small and sickly from the get-go, eating so little Katya had been terrified. She’d taken her immediately to the doctor, but the child – Irina – had died despite her efforts.

Tears welled in her eyes at the memory of her little girl, cold and lifeless in her arms.

“At least I can help you, my darling,” she whispered to the child, “but you need a name.”

It confused her to no end why the girl hadn’t been named by now. Surely even if someone was struggling with the ‘right’ name to give her, something would have stuck by now?

She was a pretty little thing, Katya noted. She had big, dark eyes and a lovely tuft of hair filling in on her head…

“Liliya, I think,” she decided with a soft smile, “Liliya Irina.”

* * *

Katya bit her tongue, her sister’s caution not to become close to the child ringing in her ears as the little girl screamed.

_Feed her, clothe her, change her…but don’t get too close to her._

It was supposed to be just another check up. Liliya was to receive some vaccinations and have her weight checked, but Katya didn’t recall her own child’s exams being so…rough.

The medical staff handled her as though she was a lab rat, though she expected even they weren’t poked and prodded as much as Liliya was.

When they struggled repeatedly to get a blood sample from the child, Katya stepped forward and snatched her from the exam table, much to the chagrin of the head nurse.

But Katya wouldn’t heed her threats. She cradled the little girl close and hurried to find Olesya, eager to see Liliya’s rough treatment ended.

She found her sister in her little office near the komandir’s, nose deep in paperwork.

“Olesya, a moment,” she said quickly as she hurried through the open door of her office.

Olesya glanced up, features souring at the sight of the fussing baby.

“Only a moment, Kat,” Olesya snipped, “the komandir is expecting me shortly.”

Katya gently rocked the little girl.

“The nurses are too rough with her,” she breathed, teary eyed, “they made her cry out, Olesya!”

“Babies cry,” Olesya dismissed flippantly.

“Liliya practically screamed,” Katya lamented, gazing down at the child.

Olesya looked up from her paperwork.

“Liliya?”

Katya nodded.

“Liliya Irina,” she smiled, “I thought it proper to give her a name, something as pretty as she is.”

Olesya sighed heavily.

“I told you not to get attached to her, Kat…”

“And I’ve tried –

“It wouldn’t seem so,” she scoffed, “Katya –

Liliya’s cries intensified and as Olesya stood, Katya noticed something spreading across the front of her blouse.

Was her sister…lactating?

Olesya caught her gaze drop and looked down, huffing in annoyance as she snatched her cardigan from the back of her chair and quickly pulled it on.

“Y-You’re her mother?” Katya whispered, gobsmacked, “but why –

“I refuse for that cretin to suckle me flat and dry,” Olesya snapped angrily, buttoning up her sweater, “and she refuses formula. The komandir wants to see her thrive, which means we needed to find an alternative. Hence your presence here.”

The way her sister talked about the girl – her own child – mortified Katya. ‘Cretin’? What mother referred to their own child in such a heartless way?

And why was the komandir so invested in her survival?

It made what she witnessed with the nurses all the more unsettling and she rocked the girl, holding her close as she stared down her sister.

Olesya had always been harsher than she, stern and determined, even when they were children. It never concerned her overly. They were twins but that didn’t mean they had to be the same in all ways.

But this…

She threw herself into her work for Hydra and talked about the komandir as though he were a god. Katya didn’t see the same in the man, but she knew better than to argue it.

Despite it all, she loved her sister, but it was a source of distance between them. It saddened her, but as the months dragged on and their relationship deteriorated, Katya was starting to realize she was the only one saddened by it.

“Who is her father?”

“No one of consequence,” Olesya dismissed.

“Olesya!”

How tight was the komandir’s hold on her that she would be so cruel? Olesya had never been a warm person, but Katya would never had defined her as ‘cruel’ in the past. This new development unnerved her.

What madness was Hydra preaching? And why did her intelligent sister fall for it so easily?

“Her father doesn’t matter anymore than she does, in the great scheme of things,” Olesya huffed, gathering up her paperwork, “now if you’ll excuse me…”

She made to step past Katya, but she blocked her.

“Sister –

“Stand aside, Kat. I don’t have time to entertain your questions, not with the komandir waiting for me.”

Reluctantly, Katya stepped aside and watched with a heavy heart as her sister – who was becoming a stranger – walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

Katya heard disturbing whispers in the bunker as the days stretched on.

She tried to ignore them, to focus on her job and Liliya but they became too unsettling to block out.

Kitchen staff and secretaries whispered of Liliya. Nurses discussed her potential as they examined her as though she were a racehorse to be bet on and a loose-lipped guard mentioned someone called the Winter Soldier.

Upon pressing the man, Katya learned he was some sort of super soldier that Hydra had been working on for years.

It made her realize just how little she knew of the organization. Olesya claimed to have told her everything, but now…

Now Katya was riddled with doubt.

About the only thing she knew and trusted was that she seemed to be the only person in the bunker interested in Liliya’s care and development as a child.

And she needed to know why.

So she strapped Liliya to her chest after feeding and changing her and crept through the bunker in the direction the guard had indicated.

It took her a while, and there were quite a few close calls, but she found an empty, dank cell block. At its end, in the only decent sized cell she found, was a tall, muscular man clad in tactical gear.

He looked up from his cot as Katya stopped in front of his cell and she gasped, her gaze falling to his metal arm.

“W-Who are you?” she stammered, cradling Liliya as she stepped back and the man slowly approached the bars.

He said nothing, but she got the feeling he was perplexed.

“S-Sir?”

He kept looking at her expectantly, head tilting from side to side as if he was trying to work out a puzzle.

Liliya shifted against her, letting out a soft coo and catching the strange man’s attention.

His gaze snapped down to the precious bundle strapped to her chest and Katya thought she saw his expression soften. It was so subtle, so fast, but something had definitely changed.

“Do…do you know this child?” Katya asked quickly, shifting a bit to allow him a glimpse of her sleeping, drooling face.

The man shook his head.

“I know you,” he mumbled, voice strained as if from disuse.

Katya’s brow furrowed.

“We’ve never met before, sir.”

The man’s brow arched in confusion and realization hit Katya hard.

“Y-You know my sister, my twin,” she breathed, “I’m Ekaterina…they call me Katya.”

He said her name as though he were testing the sound of it on his lips.

“This is my sister’s child,” Katya told him, “is she –

“Ekaterina.”

Her gaze snapped back down the corridor and settled on the komandir.

_Oh, no…_

Apprehensive, she gave the strange man a final, lingering look before approaching the komandir. She rubbed Liliya’s back as she went.

As she neared, the man folded his hands behind his back, regarding her with displeasure.

“You’ve wandered far from your room,” he said, scowling, “how did you find your way here, I wonder?”

Katya swallowed hard and looked down to Liliya to escape the weight of his gaze.

“Just went for a walk to try and soothe her,” she offered.

“I see.”

“Yes, she likes the motion, I think.”

“Does she?”

Katya nodded.

“In that case, you may proceed, but I caution you from coming here again,” he advised, “there are things down here you cannot trust. Do we understand each other?”

“We do, komandir.”

* * *

Katya was afraid.

Of the komandir, of her sister…

Of Hydra.

As she fed Liliya, she wondered – for the first time – if it were possible to slip from the bunker unseen with the little girl in tow.

The bunker was full of danger and lies and was no place for her to grow up. But it also meant it was not a place one could easily escape.

She’d been caught in the cells and received a stern, thinly veiled threat…

What would happen to her if she were caught trying to run away with her?

Her.

Liliya.

The infant she now felt everyone saw as a pet, a freakshow, and not the helpless young life she truly was.

Liliya looked up at her as she suckled, a content look on her little face.

She thought of her own daughter, her sweet Irina whom she couldn’t save…

Irina was gone, but Liliya was before her now…alive and well, thriving in the bunker despite the harsh conditions…

“What a strong little girl you are,” she praised in a whisper, smiling down at her in spite of her fears, “so strong to do so well here…”

Unbidden, she thought of how such a strong girl could survive in the world above – safe and surrounded by those who loved her…

As all children should be.

_She’d grow into a wonderful young woman, no doubt._

An idea started forming in her mind…

* * *

“You speak treason!” Olesya seethed, standing up so suddenly her chair fell back.

“And you speak insanity!” Katya countered, “she’s your daughter, Olesya! It’s your duty to protect her!”

“My duty was to carry her!” she countered, “my obligation to her ended the instant she was expelled from my womb!”

Katya was not prone to anger. She tried to remain level-headed in most things, but now…now her blood boiled.

“How can you talk about your own child that way?”

Olesya huffed in frustration.

“She’s not a child, Kat! She’s an experiment! A piece of property belonging to Hydra I only incubated!”

“Is that you talking? Or Mikhailov?”

Olesya glared at her.

“Do not speak ill of him! He’s a great man –

“He’s insane,” Katya countered, “and so are you.”

Olesya merely snorted in amusement.

But Katya didn’t relent.

She needed answers, needed clarity.

“Who is her father?”

Olesya laughed.

“Why are you asking? Mikhailov told me he caught you in the cells.”

Katya felt the color leave her face as dread and disgust enveloped her.

She knew Olesya had changed, but for her to be complicit in this…

“That man is a prisoner!” Katya hissed, “he’s locked away, Olesya!”

Olesya shrugged.

“He belongs to Hydra, just as the girl does.”

“Her name is Liliya!” Katya shouted, shaking, “and any man kept in a cage and treated like a dog cannot consent to –

“He’s a man, Kat,” Olesya snapped, “a man Hydra owns! He can’t be raped!”

Katya swallowed the bile that rose in her throat.

“Do you not hear yourself?” she asked, awed by what she was hearing, “Olesya he is –

“None of your concern,” Olesya interjected, “he needed no encouragement to get hard for me, dear sister. None. So let the matter go.”

She couldn’t.

If not for the stranger, the man they called the Winter Soldier, then for Liliya.

She couldn’t feed her until she was old enough to be weaned and then leave, as Olesya had first asked of her.

No.

Katya turned and stormed out of her sister’s office, furious but reinvigorated.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Katya ran as fast and as hard as she could muster.

The snow slowed her down, but she forced herself onward.

It was desperate, and not nearly well thought out enough to be called a plan, but she figured if she could get Liliya to the edge of the small town she’d spotted back when she first arrived at the bunker, someone could take her in.

_Better to be raised an orphan than an experiment._

But she was running out of time.

Steady, unrelenting footsteps could be heard not too far behind her.

Did they send him, she wondered.

Unable to resist, she turned and, seeing the Winter Soldier approaching with a contingent of guards, broke out into a sob.

She clutched Liliya tight, glancing back at the city.

_I-I can’t make it._

Liliya cooed.

_The town is too far away._

One of the guards shouted for her to surrender.

_I’ve failed._

The Winter Soldier approached her as the guards fanned out and raised their weapons, pushing any lingering thoughts of making a run for it from her mind.

Defeated, she fell to her knees and whispered soothing words to Liliya.

_I’ve failed every child that’s entered my life…_

When he loomed over her, she smiled down at Liliya. Swaddled in thick wool and furs to shield her from the cold, the baby girl cooed despite the harsh environment.

_I’m sorry I brought you out here, love. I tried…_

Katya looked up at him, her dark eyes full of tears.

“Please, please let us go,” she gasped, tears streaking down her freckled cheeks and blond curls blowing free of her hat in the breeze.

He said nothing and Katya’s heart plummeted.

_This is it…the end…_

“Swear to me you’ll keep her safe,” she pleaded, “please…she’s your daughter for God’s sake!”

Wordlessly, he outstretched his arms and she sobbed, reluctantly giving him the bundle.

Liliya fussed as he handed her to an approaching guard. He pulled his pistol from his hip when she left his arms, turning to Katya.

Her sobs intensified, but she kept her focus on the only thing that mattered.

“I love you, sweet girl!” she stammered tearfully as the gun was raised, “I’m so sorry! Lili –

The bullet tearing through her skull silenced her.

Her body slumped to the ground.

Her blood poured onto the snow.

* * *

The Winter Soldier holstered his weapon and took the baby girl from the guard.

He adjusted the thick wool she was swaddled in, making sure it was positioned to block the wind, and held her gently but securely.

He led the guards back through the snow to the bunker, leaving the thief where she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And for every comment and kudo! You guys are the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for any and all comments! They mean so much to me and keep me motivated to keep the updates coming! :)


End file.
